I Won't be Fine
by Uzzie Fujoshi
Summary: Kau mengingkari janjimu, Draco… Untuk yang kedua kalinya.. Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir aku akan baik-baik saja, kalau tanpamu aku mati… My first DraRry in FFN, gaje, OOC, mengandung BL, dun like dun read. RR plizz!


**I Won't be Fine**

Disclaimer: Andai **Harry Potter** punya saia, bukan punya **J.K. Rowling**.. udah saia bikin jadi novel YAOI dan Sevvy masih idup .

Pair: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter

Rate: M? Entahlah saia bingung… -getok pala sendiri-

Genre: Romance

Ini fict DraRry pertama saia, fict pertama yang dipublish di FFN, maaphkan kalo aneh… Mengandung kegajean tingkat tinggi, OOC-ness, Boys Love. Yang gak suka dengan hal itu silahkan klik tombol back sebelum berniat memflame saia. Dun like dun read!

Happy Reading^^

Summary: Kau mengingkari janjimu, Draco… Untuk yang kedua kalinya.. Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir aku akan baik-baik saja, kalau tanpamu aku mati… My first DraRry in FFN, gaje, OOC, mengandung BL, dun like dun read. RR plizz!

**I Won't be Fine**

Sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini? Entah. Tak ada waktu baginya memikirkan hal itu. Baik berapa kali ia mengisi menit demi menit dengan keheningan ataupun merasai gemuruh hujan yang kelewat deras di luar sana. Ia tak terlalu peduli. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada satu-satunya pemuda selain dirinya di Ruang Kebutuhan ini sekarang.

Pemuda itu, sama seperti dirinya, mengungkapkan keresahan yang menghinggapi dengan diam. Menatap hampa pada dinding-dinding yang kosong oleh lukisan. Memunggunginya, seperti itu berguna saja.

"Jadi,' Harry membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian lama kebekuan menyelimuti mereka, "kau akan pergi?" Matanya menatap nanar pada sosok yang masih memunggunginya itu.

"Draco…"

"Ya.." sosok itu berbalik. Wajah pucatnya terlihat lelah seolah-olah ini menguras energinya. Harry membuang muka.

"Kemana?" tanyanya lagi, menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Berharap saja tidak ada yang meledak.

"Seperti yang telah kau dengar." Datar. Dingin. Draco.

"Jepang?" Harry terus mendesak-memastikan. Hah, hebat sekali ia masih mampu bersuara normal sampai saat detik ini.

Tak ada jawaban. Tahu-tahu Draco sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas kemana aku akan pergi, Potter. Tepat sehari setelah pesta kelulusan."

Harry memandang mata abu-abu itu. Ada gurat penyesalan disana. Keputus-asaan. Kekalahan. _Inikah alasanmu mengajakku kesini? Untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan?_ Sungguh bukan Malfoy yang ia kenal. Bukan pula Draco yang berubah setahun ini setelah perang besar. Meskipun Draco tak lagi menjadi musuh bebuyutannya kini, tapi tetap saja, ia seorang Slytherin. Keangkuhan dan kedinginannya tidak berubah. Meskipun tak ada kubu baik dan kubu jahat lagi kini, Draco yang sekarang tetap jauh darinya. Netral, namun semakin menjauh. Tampaknya perbedaan diantara mereka tak dapat ditolerir bahkan oleh kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan. Harry tetaplah Harry, The-Boy-Who-Win yang sedang menjalani tahun terakhir di Hogwarts yang tertunda bersama teman-temannya. Dan Draco tetaplah Draco. Slytherin.

_Demi kutil Melin, kenapa dua hal itu tak pernah bisa bersatu?_

Tampaknya itu memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh seseorang di atas sana. Perang besar, kejatuhan Voldemort, perdamaian dunia sihir, tahun ajaran baru Hogwarts, Malfoy yang meminta maaf, Trio Gryffindor yang terkenal, asrama yang membaur…

Tetapi tidak ada yang berubah diantara Harry dan Draco. Bukan berarti mereka masih saling mengumpat saat bertemu di koridor, tapi perbedaan itu, Harry masih merasakannya. Kedinginan diantara mereka berdua, dan tak ada penyelesaian. Tampaknya keduanya terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Atau mungkin berfikir, semua sudah selesai bukan berarti segalanya dapat disatukan.

_Kenapa kau harus pergi, Draco?_

"Kufikir.. Kufikir kau tak harus pergi.." terbata ia mengucapkan itu. Mata hijau cerahnya menunduk.

"Hah, dengan seluruh Inggris membenci keturunan Pelahap Maut?" Sarkastik.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, Draco. Kau tahu sendiri…"

"Selesai bukan berarti mereka sudah tak menyimpan dendam pada ini bukan?!" ia menyibak lengan kemejanya dimana tattoo khas pengabdi Voldemort itu terukir.

"Hentikan, Draco!" tanpa sadar Harry menarik tangan Draco. _Tidak, Draco. Jangan tunjukkan tanda keparat itu padaku… Jangan semakin menegaskan perbedaan diantara kita… Sungguh, inipun sudah terlalu menyakitkan…_

"Jangan.. Kau--" Harry tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Parau.

Draco menarik tangannya dengan jijik. Bukan kepada Harry, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku, Harry. Draco Malfoy. Mantan Pelahap Maut. Pengkhianat paling dibenci di Inggris. Anak--" Draco tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena saat itu Harry memeluknya. Menangis di bahunya.

"Kumohon, Draco… Jangan katakan itu lagi… Jangan beberkan fakta kalau kita memang tak layak berteman seperti itu lagi…" tubuhnya terguncang. Airmatanya membasahi kemejanya.

"Kumohon… Bahkan tanpa kau katakan… semua ini masih saja terlalu sulit.." Harry sesegukan.

"Harry--" Draco refleks mengelus kepala Harry, meskipun ia tak menyangka si Gryffindor akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Jangan pergi.." suaranya mengecil, "Jangan tinggalkan aku… Aku membutuhkanmu.." tubuh itu menegang. Draco bisa merasakan kerja jantung Harry yang semakin cepat memompa. Apa maksud si Potter ini?

Harry melepas pelukannya, membuat Draco-entah kenapa- mengerang tak rela. Haha, bagus Malfoy. Terus saja tunjukkan ketololanmu. Apa kau sudah gila? Pertama, mengajak Potter datang kesini malam ini. Dan sekarang, kalian berpelukan. Demi janggut Merlin, kegilaan macam apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Mata itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Green meets grey.

Oh, _shit_. Apakah Harry juga gila sekarang? Atau ia yang terlalu berharap?

"Aku membutuhkanmu.."

Lama, keduanya tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing.

Kenapa, Harry? Kalau aku yang mengajakmu kesini dan memelukmu itu wajar, karena aku mencintaimu. Ah, ya. Bodoh bukan? Menjijikkan sekali, kan? Mencintai mantan musuh besarmu dan orang yang paling membencimu-benar kan? Meski aku tahu kau telah memaafkanku, aku tak ingin berharap banyak. Tidak setelah berkali-kali komplotan terkutukku berusaha menghancurkanmu. Perasaan ini, adalah hina. Dosa yang akan aku tanggung sendiri seumur hidup. Tapi mengapa, malam ini kau memberiku harapan? Memelukku dan memaksaku tinggal? Mengapa kau membuatku berharap kau sama tidak normalnya sepertiku?

"Potter…" pemilik rambut hitam itu menunduk. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

"Katakan. Apakah selama ini aku bertindak tolol?" tangan dinginnya menggapai si Gryffindor. Bertautan. Dalam siluet malam di depan perapian itu Harry mengangguk. Perih.

"Kau tidak tahu.. Betapa aku benci--merindukan sentuhanmu--"

Cukup sudah. Malfoy telah merengkuhnya dalam sekali pelukan. Bibir mereka bertemu, Harry bisa ikut merasakan hangatnya nafas Draco dalam dirinya. Ia menerima membutuhkan- ciuman itu dengan sepenuh hati. Berkali-kali lidah manis Draco masuk ke mulutnya, mendesak, menjelajahi, membuatnya kehilangan akal. Ia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan itu. Sementara ia sendiri mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak mengizinkan ada jarak sedikitpun diantara mereka. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Malfoy di dadanya.

Tangan dingin itu menyentuh lehernya. Menghadiahi sedikit kecupan, hisapan dan gigitan di leher jenjang itu. Membuatnya menjambak rambut pirang itu. Ia mengerang pelan saat Draco menggigit ujung telinganya, desahan yang memabukkan yang membuat sang Slytherin menjadi liar dan membungkamnya dalam ciuman yang lama hingga harus terhenti karena kebutuhan keduanya akan oksigen. Terengah-engah.

Green meets grey again. Kali ini tidak dalam sakit yang dilalui sendiri-sendiri.

"Sejak kapan?" tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya semakin merah padam.

"Entahlah.. Saat tahun ketujuh, mungkin? Saat itu kau enggan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah aku… Kau melindungiku.." Harry menggigit bibirnya. Membuat Draco kembali mengiringnya dalam ciuman yang lama dan liar.

"Kau.. sendiri…" Harry terengah menanyakan itu karena sekarang Draco sedang menggigit titik-titik sensitif di lehernya. Ia sendiri dibuat gila oleh bau cologne Draco yang khas itu. Tangannya sudak merangsek ke balik kemeja Draco.

"Tahun keenam… Banyak tingkahmu yang membuatku kesal.. Dan akhirnya malah tergila-gila…" Draco mengatakan itu dengan mendesah pelan di telinga Harry, menggodanya. Oh, nafas itu… Membuatku gila…

Harry tertawa pelan. "Kita ini bodoh sekali, ya?"

"Bodoh." Draco mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa baru sekarang, saat kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Draco menatapnya. Mata hijau itu seperti merangkak diantar pedih yang samar, menggapai-gapai dalam kegelapan.

"Kau tak jadi pergi kan? Tidak setelah kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu? Kau tak mungkin tega meninggalkanku kan?" Kau tak mungkin tega membiarkanku membusuk disini setelah sentuhan malam ini, Draco.

Si pirang itu tersenyum pahit. Tangan dinginnya masih mengelus-elus pipi Harry. Sial kau, Potter. Sekarang kau membuatku gila.

Tapi tidak. Dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Potter memang cintanya, hatinya, hidupnya. Mungkin di tempat yang ia tuju nanti ia akan kehilangan semangat hidupnya, segalanya akan terasa mati. Tapi tak apa. Ia menerima resiko itu. Sakit hati yang membawamu pada kematian. Ia menerimanya. Tapi Potter, ia tak mengizinkan malaikat kecilnya itu ikut menanggung bebannya. Tak tahukah kekasihnya yang polos itu, ia pergi untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri? Ia sudah tak punya siapapun lagi. Kedua orang tuanya tewas dengan tidak hormat dalam perang. Severus, akh, ia tak henti-hentinya merasa bersalah karena ini. Andai saja sejak dulu ia tahu bahwa Severus ada di pihak yang benar… Bahwa seharusnya ia tak membenci orang yang sudah seperti paman baginya.. Dan darah murni lain, yang dulu sangat menghormati keluarga Malfoy, memandang sebelah mata padanya sekarang. Pengkhianat keparat itu.. Setidaknya itu menyadarkan sampah macam apa sebenarnya mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco…" Tatapan itu meluluhkan hatinya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Harry. Tentu saja. Tapi kau tak tahu betapa aku membenci diriku sekarang.. Aku ini hina, Harry. Kenapa kau bahkan peduli?

"Draco…"

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu." Ia mencium kening Harry. Sang Gryffindor pun mendesah lega dan meletakkan kepalanya pada dada kekasihnya.

Maafkan aku, Harry… Tapi mana mungkin aku tega melenyapkan wajah bahagia itu darimu malam ini?

"Kau berjanji kan?"

"Demi darah murni brengsek yang mengalir di nadiku, ya. Aku berjanji."

Aku berjanji takkan pergi malam ini demi kebahagiaanmu. Tapi besok, semua harus berakhir. Ini salah. Tak seharusnya begini. Maafkan aku, cinta…

"Kau sudah berjanji."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku!"

Tangisnya pecah. Draco masih membisu. Koper-koper di belakangnya masih sudah selesai dipak. Ia tak menyangka Harry berani masuk ke Malfoy Manor ini sendirian. Tak menyangka Harry tahu ia akan pergi, tak menyangka si Gryffindor akan menyusulnya sejauh ini.

"Kau sudah berjanji…" Mengisak di dada sang Malfoy.

Draco mencium kening Harry pelan. Ia sendiri tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu, Potter." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Bagai tersambar petir Harry mendengar itu.

"A-- Apa??!" suaranya bergetar.

"Maafkan, ini salahku." Malfoy menjauh. "Kita tak seharusnya begini." Wajah pucat itu memalingkan mukanya. Keangkuhannya telah kembali. Draco terasa sangat jauh.

Hanya hening disertai isakan.

"Kenapa-- kau lakukan ini padaku.. Kau tahu… aku mencintaimu… membutuhkanmu… Tanpamu.. aku takkan bisa…"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Potter." Draco menatapnya tajam. "Setelah semua ini, aku berjanji kita akan baik-baik saja." Mata kelabu itu terasa mencekam.

"Jangan bilang aku akan baik-baik saja! JANGAN- PERNAH-BILANG--

KALAU AKU--

AKAN MAMPU TANPAMU--"

"Maafkan aku."

Dan ia pergi. Meninggalkan Harry yang terjatuh dalam luka yang menganga, yang tak mampu menahan cintanya pergi. Ia tak cukup kuat mengubah kuputusan sang Slytherin itu. Menangis dan menangis. Draco telah jauh darinya, meninggalkannya, untuk selamanya. Draco tak membutuhkannya, tidak seperti dirinya yang kini terasa mati rasa. Draco bisa berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan pergi begitu saja, tapi ia… Tidak. Ia terlanjur tertancap pada cinta yang semakin mendenyutkan luka ini. Sakit.. Dikhianati.. Ditinggalkan… _Kau mengingkari janjimu, Draco… Untuk yang kedua kalinya.. Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir aku akan baik-baik saja, kalau tanpamu aku __**mati**__…_

_Aku mati…_

_Berdarah…_

_Setiap detik semakin dekat menuju kematian…_

_Akh, mungkin akan melegakan kematian itu…_

_Mati karena sakit di dadaku yang semakin mendesak,menuntut oksigen, sementara aku sendiri sengaja melupakan bagaimana cara bernafas…_

_Haha, kau bahkan tidak peduli kan?_

_Bahkan tak sedikit pun konsentrasimu terusik melihat tubuh yang semakin membusuk di depan matamu…_

_Tapi aku ada, Draco…_

_Aku masih hidup, mencintaimu…_

_Mati, mencintaimu…_

**THE END**

YAIIII!!! Akhirnya saia bisa bikin FF DraRry!

-terharu-

Bagaimana? Gaje-kah? OOC-kah? Implisit-kah? So pasti!! :D

Maaphkan daku yang udah buat Harry jadi cengeng begonoh! .

Haduh ini mah cuma fict abal hasil kegajean saia waktu lagi stress bikin karya ilmiah .

-malah curhat-

Ripiu pliss!

Kritik dan saran sangat saia harapkan :D


End file.
